Beating Menacer
Let's face it, everyone loves the damned devils toy, shooting green balls. And no people asked me to make this but here i go: What do players using menacer never try to do *They want to be close to you , but not too close *They use menacer to shoot around them, when they feel overwhelmed and to confused to make adequate shots at the actual opponent. *They are afraid of Tankers, because they can survive an ambush. *They want to catch you in an open-space room that is pretty small or a tight hallway *They favor Tanker/Infiltrator armors Menacer FAIL's *Shooting at our opponent and watching him run away, not being able to chase him since your bursts stay there for 3 seconds. *Hard to hit someone on a platform, IMPOSSIBLE to take out a sniper sitting in a skybox/catwalk. *Bursts simply too fat/sticky to hit someone behind cover *Vulnerable to the circle-strafing dodge move How to defeat menacer *Hurricane/Ripper/Hellfire/Devastator/Vaporizer are the best weapons to counter it *Keep the distance; if they get close run into their face, but keep the dodging up *If a fast armor with menacer attacks you, get into a tight hallway when you can decrease their mobility, if it's a tough/slow suit do the opposite. *Use cover such as walls,boxes and those things in Knox/Onrail that stick out of the ground. *If you use a corner, be slightly sticking out just for your bullets to go through and for menacer to get stuck. You can trick them by going behind a corner, they will then start approaching you, and then you pop out and surprise them with continuous fire while they stand there, stuck in the middle of their failed ambushing attempt(usually you can kill them before they even realize what happened). *If you use the sticking-out-of-the-ground thingies, the menacer user will attempt to go to the side(go around the barrier) to try and get you, and thats when you do the circle dance around the barrier with your bullets passing and hitting, and menacer bursts getting stuck on the barriers. *For boxes, you just stand there and gun the opponents down; as soon as he gets close, jump over the box and now you got cover from menacer again. *Jump, it's sometimes essential; especialy in tiny hallways *Do circle-strafes; Menacer will fire slightly behind it's cross-hair when it's user is constantly turning around to aim for you. *If everyone in the game uses menacer either snipe or camp if the map fits it. Otherwise ambush them while they blindly spam everything around them. Example for Rooftop: *Sniping: get on the platform and stand behind it, sniping people. Everyone who gets up with menacer will have their backs to you and you have a great chance to gun them down.They wont even realize what happen untill they are dead. *Camp: be in that hallway in the very back of the map, occasionaly come out to bother menacers and seduce them to chase you by shooting at them. Whenever someone notices you, start running back to the hallway and when they follow you in there just kill them.